playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman is a protagonist of the Batman franchise and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I AM VENGEANCE! Bruce Wayne was only eight years old when his parents were killed by a mugger when the three of them were leaving the theatre. After witnessing the event, Bruce dedicated his life to stopping criminals so that no one else would have to go through what he did. Using his substantial wealth, he traveled the world in order to hone his mind and body to its peak, mastering several martial arts, escaping artistry, and deductive skills. When he returned home to Gotham he designed a costumed modeled after a bat in order to strike fear in the hearts of the superstitious and cowardly criminal element. By day he is billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, but by night he stalks the streets of Gotham as its chosen protector, Batman! THE LEGACY OF BATMAN: *''Batman Forever: The Arcade Game'' - PSX (1996) *''Batman and Robin'' - PSX (1997) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' - PSX (2000) *''Batman: Gotham City Racer'' - PSX (2001) *''Batman: Vengeance'' - PS2 (2001) *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' - PS2 (2004) *''Batman Begins'' - PS2 (2005) *''Justice League Heroes'' - PS2/PSP (2006) *''Lego Batman: The Video Game'' - PS2/PS3/PSP (2008) *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' - PS3 (2008) *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' - PS3 (2009) *''DC Universe Online'' - PS3 (2011) *''Batman: Arkham City'' - PS3 (2011) *''Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes'' - PS3/PSV (2012) *''Gotham City Impostors'' - PSN (2012) *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' - PS3 (2013) *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' - PS3 (2013) *''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'' - PSV (2013) Arcade Opening Bruce walks in the Batcave with his butler Alfred,both having a great conversation,when suddenly,the computer starts to go off,the computer shows multiple signals going after a big signel,Alfred suggests that Bruce put on his bat costume and go after the signals one by one,so Bruce put's on the Batman costume and become's the Batman and goes out to find the souce of all the commotion. Rival Name: Spider-Man Reason: TBA Connection: Batman and Spider-Man are currently the flagship characters of DC and Marvel Comic, respectively, the two most prominent comic book publishers in North America. Both characters are highly intelligent and highly capable heroes who are proficient in science, deduction, martial arts, and technology. It said about both of them that if they are given enough time to prepare they can take down any threat. Both have served as members on their companies most prominent super hero team, the Justice League for DC and the Avengers for Marvel, and while both are considers high profile superheroes they both primarily fight street level crime. They also have what are probably the two most well known rogues galleries in comic book history. Ending TBA Gameplay Batman is a mixed attacked with an even split of physcial and projectile moves. He is also able to glide short distances. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Bat Combo' - - Batman does a three-hit combo, punching, elbowing, then doing a roundhouse. *'Flying Kick' - or + - Batman does a lunging kick forward. *'Uppercut' - + - Batman does an uppercut, knocking enemies in front of him, and in front of him at an angle upwards. *'Sweep' - + - Batman does a sweeping kick popping enemies up. *'Aerial Bat Combo' - (Air) - Batman backhands, then does a roundhouse sending enemies flying. *'Glide' - or + (Air) - Batman glides forward. Pressing Square again he will do a swooping kick. *'Dark Lunge' - + (Air) - Batman lunges up a bit, if he hits an enemy he grabs them and pile drives them to the ground. *'Quick Slam' - + (Air) - Batman des a quick slam downward, making a small shockwave around him. center (Triangle Moves) *'Batarangs' - - Batman tosses his signature weapon the Batarang forward, can throw three in quick succession. *'Grappling Hook Pull' - or + - Batman fires the grappling hook forward a medium distance, if it hits an enemy they're pulled towards Batman. *'Grappling Hook' - + - Batman fires the grappling hook upwards, if it hits an enemy, he pulls them straight down. *'Remote Control Batarang' - + - Batman tosses a remote control Batarang which he can make move up and down. Moves quickly and you can't move while it's going. Can press Triangle while controlling to detonate it, creating a small explosion. *'Air' Batarangs - (Air) - Same as the ground. *'Air Grappling Hook Pull' - or + (Air) - Batman pulls himself toward enemies with a grappling hook then kicks them down. *'Air Grappling Hook' - + (Air) - Same as the ground. *'Air Remote Control Batarang' - + (Air) - Same as the ground. center (Circle Moves) *'Counter' - - Batman does a quick pose as when he counters in the Arkham games, leaves him open if they don't hit. If he counters, he kicks them. *'Gas Pellet' - or + - Batman tosses a gas pellet forward, which explodes in a small radius. If an enemy is hit by the gas, they're knocked out and crumpled. *'EMP Grenade' - + - Batman tosses up an EMP Grenade, which sparks to life as a hovering ball of electricity. Vanishes once an enemy is hit and stunned by it, or a short amount of time. *'Explosive Gel' - + - Batman sprays a explosive gel on the ground, which he can detonate by pressing Down+Circle again. *'Air Counter' - (Air) - Same as the ground. *'Air Gas Pellet' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground. *'Air EMP Grenade' - + (Air) - Same as the ground. *'Air Explosive Gel' - + (Air) - Same as the ground. (Throws) *'Short Combo' - or - Batman does a short combo, sending the enemy away with a strong kick. *'Batarang Uppercut' - - Batman uppercuts the enemy, and throws several batarangs at them, sending them up. *'Taser Function' - - Batman picks the enemy up and activates his suit's taser function, then drops them flattened on the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Cape Strike' - (Level 1) - Batman swings his cape outward- if it hits he seemingly teleports to the enemy, striking and killing them. Can hit multiple times. *'Sonic Bat-Beacon' - (Level 2) - Batman activates the Sonic Bat-Beacon, summoning a swarm of bats to fly down from the top of the screen and swirl around him for a few seconds. Starts from being a vertical dropping super to a sphere like super. *'The Dark Knight' - (Level 3) - (Screen Clear) Batman slams the ground with smoke pellets, showing enemies looking around the smoke confused before his silhouette and two white eyes appear in the background and the screen suddenly goes dark accompanied by their screams. Quotes *When Selected: TBA *Prematch: TBA *Item Pick-up: TBA *Using Cape Strike: **''TBA'' *Using Sonic Bat-Beacon: **''TBA'' *Using The Dark Knight: **''TBA'' *Successful KO: TBA *Respawn: TBA Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen Victory: TBA" Loss: TBA Idle Animation TBA Victory Theme *Default Theme *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Costumes Injustice This is Batman's default costume in Injustice: Gods Among Us. It combines elements of his Arkham series costume with the Nolanverse costume. *Default: Black and Grey *Blue and Grey (Silver Age Costume) *Black and Black (Nolanverse) *Black and Yellow (Batgirl) Burtonverse This is the outfit that Batman wore in the 1989 film Batman. It's all black and rubbery with a yellow bat symbol in the middle of the chest. This Costume is available through DLC. *Default: Black and Yellow *Blue and Light Blue (Batman Forever/& Robin) *Light Blue and Silver (Batman & Robin) *Blue and Red (Robin) Bat of Tomorrow This is the costume that was worn by Terry McGinnis as Batman. It's all black with a large red Bat in the center of the chest and no Cape. During gliding, retractable wings will come out of the suit in place of the cape. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Alfred Pennyworth *DLC: Nightwing *DLC: Red Robin *DLC: Batgirl *DLC: Red Hood *DLC: Damian Wayne Icons: *Rank 5: Batman *Rank 6: Bruce Wayne *Rank 7: Alfred *Rank 9: Nightwing *Rank 11: Red Robin *Rank 12: Batgirl *Rank 14: Red Hood *Rank 15: Damian Wayne *Rank 17: Catwoman *Rank 18: Spoiler *Rank 20: Black Bat *Rank 21: Joker *Rank 23: Azrael *Rank 24: Batwing *Rank 50: Talon *Rank 200: Ace the Bathound Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Gotham City *Rank 19: Arkham Asylum *Rank 22: Wayne Manor *Rank 25: Batcave *Rank 300: Gotham P.D. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Category:Comic Book Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:PlayStation 4 Characters